What If?
by Gbaby808
Summary: Sequal to Ultimate Sin. They're back! And who know's what they'll do. T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: They're Back?

It had been 4 years since the struggle against Despair and Conceit. The three of them had bought a small house for themselves. Ryu was now 18 and old enough to take legal custody of his brother and sister and live on their own. They visited their parents' and uncle's graves often. They often thought about their parents' Homunculus. They were glad to know that Despair and Conceit were dead.

The three of them walked through he busy sidewalk, looking at shop windows and occasionally buying a snack from a street vendor.

"Hey! Maybe we should go check out the new shopping center. It's only a few blocks away." suggested Ryu.

"That sounds like Fun." said Rin. Riku nodded his agreement and smiled.

The three of them walked out of the shopping center, carrying a few bags of new clothes and things. They were walking on the sidewalk, when suddenly, Ryu stopped walking. He stared blankly towards the other side of the street, as if trying not too loose sight of his target.

"What is it?" asked Rin.

"I could have sworn I saw two people. No. Not people. Two Homunculus." replied Ryu harshly.

"You mean, you saw Despair and Conceit?" asked Riku, sounding a bit surprised.

"But that's impossible. They died 4 years ago." said Rin.

"That's what's scaring right now. I may be seeing things, or maybe, just maybe, they somehow survived." replied Ryu.

"So, you mean, they-they're.." stammered Riku. Ryu nodded.

"They're back."

That night, Ryu called Edward's house.

"Hello? Can I speak to Ed?" asked Ryu.

"Of course Ryu. Hold on for a second." replied Winry. Ryu could hear Winry calling Ed over to the phone. He couldn't help but chuckle at the yelling. "_ED!!!!! GET OVER HERE! RYU MUSTANG NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!!!_" "_I'M COMING_!"

"Hello?" answered Ed, calmly. "What's up, Ryu?"

"Well, to let you know, this is concerning Despair and Conceit."

"The Homunculus? What about them?"

"Ed. This may sound crazy, but I think I saw them in town today."

"You _saw_ them?"

"I think so."

"This is serious. We have to think worst-case scenario. If they are still alive, they must have been in hiding for these past 4 years."

"And when they go into hiding, they're usually planning something."

"Exactly. Ryu. From now until further notice, be alert. They may come by and _visit_. Lock all of your doors and windows. Don't let anyone but your brother and sister in, and keep a close eye on them."

"Like a door is gonna keep a Homunculus out!"

"It may not stop them, but it might slow 'em down. And in these situations, every second counts."

"Thank you. For everything."

"Of course not. You guys are like family. I've known you guys since you were born. I may not have gotten along with your dad, but we had our friendly moments."

"Good night."

"Good night." Ryu hung up the phone. He locked all the doors and windows.

"What are you doing, Nii-san?" asked Riku.

"Edward told me to lock up the house, to try and keep Despair and Conceit out." replied Ryu.

"Right. Like a few locked doors and windows are gonna keep them out." said Rin, skeptically.

"That's what I said. But better safe then sorry, right?"

"I guess."

"Just go along with it." said Riku. Rin shrugged.

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We Meet Again. So Why Aren't You Trying to Kill Us?!

About a week later, The three of them were walking home from shopping. The sun was just setting when they were approaching their house. Again, Ryu stopped and looked at the roof.

"Did you see the Homunculi again, Nii-san?" asked Riku.

"Yeah. I think so." replied Ryu, as he walked toward the house.

"I was being sarcastic!"

Ryu ran into the backyard. He froze when he saw the two Homunculi, sitting in the grass, looking at him calmly. Rin and Riku ran in and were surprised to see the Homunculi too. Ryu transmuted a dagger and held it up.

"We meet again. So Why aren't you two trying to kill us?" asked Ryu, coldly.

"We have no intention of killing anyone now." replied Despair, her voice calm and hushed.

"Really? So why the sudden change of heart? You killed our uncle after all." retorted Rin, a tinged of anger in her voice.

"Can a Homunculus feel remorse? Because that is what I feel. I killed an innocent man. You know, I have nightmares of hundreds of people dying. People of the Ishbal Massacre, if I remember correctly. I always see a shadowy figure, using alchemy to kill hundreds with a single snap. There was this one dream, where there were two people, doctors from what I could tell. They were shot for helping the injured Ishbalans. I'm sure you know what I'm getting at." replied Conceit, quietly.

Rin nodded.

"You're having nightmares of our father's past. Of his sins and mistakes."

"Yes. I killed one innocent person. That's enough to eat away at someone. But now, I have visions of a person killing people by the hundreds. And worst of all, when I see his face, I see myself."

"What about you Despair? Do you wanna share your feelings?" asked Riku, sounding like a psychiatrist.

"Well, I have dreams about a family. A family with a mother, and a father and 3 children. I have dreams of good time, bad times, and times in between. They're not nightmares, but they might as will be."

"Why?" asked Rin.

"Because those dreams make me regret that I am what I am. They make me regret being a Homunculus. Sometimes, I just wish that I was that woman in my dream. To live her life. To be human."

"That's so sad." said Rin.

"It is. Over the past few years, we've been thinking. Thinking about what to next, and what to do with our lives. We _have_ decided that we aren't going to join the other Homunculus. We are going to be independent and choose our own path. We don't want to hurt anyone again." said Despair.

"Well, I guess it's time to hit the road." sighed Conceit, as he stood up.

"Where will you go?" asked Ryu.

"Who knows? We go, from place to place, staying in whatever abandoned building we find." replied Despair.

"Well tonight, you two are staying here, with us." proclaimed Ryu.

"We shouldn't." replied Conceit, hesitantly.

"It wasn't a question." said Ryu. "As head of this house, I insist you stay here. At least one night."

"We humbly accept your offer!" chimed in Despair, cutting off Conceit before he could say anything.

"So Conceit. You okay with this?" asked Rin.

"Can't argue with this woman." smiled Conceit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _These_ Are Your House Guests!?

"This is the living room, note the mess. This is the bathroom. This is the kitchen, though we rarely use it…. These are our rooms. And this, is your room." explained Ryu, as he gave Despair and Conceit a tour of the house.

"You're letting us stay in your parents' room?" asked Despair, surprised.

"Yeah. Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Ryu.

"Well, it is your _parents'_ room. I mean, isn't kinda like, _sacred_ or something?" asked Despair.

"This might sound kinda weird, but I think they would have wanted you two to stay here." replied Ryu.

"I see." said Conceit, simply, smiling.

That night, Despair and Conceit were in their lodging, when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Despair quietly.

"It's Rin."

"Come in." replied Conceit. "What's up?"

"Ryu just wanted me to tell you guys that you should feel free to use our parents' clothes."

"It's okay. We're comfortable in what we're in now." replied Despair.

"Actually, we want you two to be able to blend in with the crowd. We don't want you two to be isolated because you are Homunculi. We just want you guys to be comfortable and not have to worry that people know what you are."

"Thank you. It will be a nice twist to be able to wear something different." replied Conceit. Rin walked downstairs where her brothers are.

In the time following, the kids could hear some loud, incoherent yelling. Something like _you pervert_! And _I'm sorry! It was an accident!_ Then there was a loud, sharp sound, almost like a slap or something.

When the two of them finally came downstairs, they were dressed in their parents' clothing. Despair was in a skirt, and was buttoning the last button on a collared shirt. Conceit was dressed in a white dress shirt and pants. To compliment his outfit was a pink hand-shaped mark on his left cheek. Rin giggled.

"So, what happened here?" asked Ryu, trying not laugh _to_ hard.

"I rather not say." replied Despair sourly.

"It was an accident!" pleaded Conceit. "It's not like I wanted to peep on you." The two continued arguing.

"Wow. They get more like Mom and Dad every second." said Rin.

"Yup. Mom told me that Dad used to be a real playboy. He used to go on dates at least every other night." said Ryu_. 'I might be conceited sometimes, but I know I'm not perverted!' 'Hmpf! Says you!'_. Despair and Conceit immediately stopped arguing and looked at each other. They laughed and made up.

"We always seem to argue about the strangest things." commented Conceit.

About a 3 days later, there was a knock on the door late that afternoon.

"Wonder who it could be?" wondered Rin, as she went to answer the door. It was Ed.

"Hello Rin. I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced, but I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I should stop by and check on you folks."

"Thank you Edward. Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you."

"Let me introduce you to our house guests." said Rin, gesturing towards Despair and Conceit. Ed's expression hardened.

"_These_ are your house guests?!" Rin smiled nervously at Ed's comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Can't We Just Get Along?

"You let these-these monsters in your home?!" spat Ed. "And no less into your parents' room!"

"Don't call them that!" yelled Riku. "They may not be human, but they aren't monsters! Cant we just get along and look past the labels that define us as human or Homunculus?"

"But they killed Gavin!" replied Ed. Conceit winced at the mention of his name. Despair bowed her head in self-hatred.

"They regret that!" replied Ryu.

"Probably a lie, to get close to you three. Then when they get the chance, they'll betray you and kill you three." He walked up to them and transmuted his automail arm into his signature arm blade. He held it up towards Conceit's neck. Conceit didn't react. He just looked down with a despondent look in his eyes. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I wish you could kill me with that blade." replied Conceit. Ed's expression softened.

"You _want_ to die?"

"I'd rather die than live forever. I regret my hollow life. I regret being the creation of someone who was once human."

"Why did you two come here?" asked Ed. Despair and Conceit just shrugged.

"We don't know. Maybe we were just curious about our creators. Maybe we just came for kicks. Or maybe it's the human side of us. The part that Roy and Riza still remain. The part that compelled us to see their children and tell them they were alright." answered Despair. Ed's scornful glare was now an understanding gaze.

"You two are the most human homunculi I've ever met. And I've met them all." said Ed.

"Human. That's all we want to be. Human. But if we cant do that without harming anyone, a Homunculus is all we will be." sighed Conceit. By now, everyone was no sitting, one way or another.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't. I know. My brother and I went on a search to restore our bodies. The Philosophers Stone was the only way, and it required killing people by the masses."

"Well, I guess being a homunculus isn't _so_ bad. I mean, we don't age, we can't be killed like humans can be. We have paranormal powers. Yet, our greatest wish is to become human. To age, to die and to be normal. It must sound like an oxymoron. Being pro _and_ con of being a Homunculus." sighed Despair.

"I may not know what it must be like, but I understand. You truly want to be human, yet, if you can't accomplish that, being a Homunculus would be second best."

"I'm glad you understand where we're coming from." said Conceit. "Also, I think that our want to become human is compelling us to make sure that no harm will come over these children."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Taken Away

It had been about a month since Conceit and Despair pretty much moved in with the Mustang kids. Despair did the laundry and the dishes. Conceit actually like doing the yard work. (More or less because of the fact that he got to incinerate the leaves and grass clippings…) They weren't freeloaders at the least. They almost operated like a family.

One day, Rin, Ryu and Riku were walking home after visiting the military HQ. Ed had decided to walk with them to stop by and say hello to the two Homunculi he now called _friends_.

They were walking towards the house, when they realized that the door had been knocked of it's hinges. The four of them ran inside, only to find the living room a total disaster zone and Conceit, lying motionless on the floor. Edward crouched down and gently shook her.

"Conceit? Are you okay?" he asked, trying to wake him up. His eyes opened.

"Despair?" he asked softly. He sat up and looked around.

"Where's Despair?" asked Ryu.

"They took her away. The other Homunculus came and took her away. Dammit! Those bastards came and took her, dammit!" Conceit roared.

"You love her, don't you?" asked Ed, smiling.

"It _could_ be love. Or the closest thing a damn Homunculus can get to it." replied Conceit. "Please. Just help me get her back."

"That we will." replied Ryu.

"Conceit. Do you know where the other Homunculi might be hiding?" asked Ed.

"I know exactly where they are."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rescue

The group arrived in the Underground City. They had stopped along the way to get Alphonse. As soon as they reached the end of the staircase, they were confronted by Envy.

"Where's Despair?!" demanded Conceit.

"Why do you care?" replied Envy, slyly.

"Tell me!" screamed Conceit, as he lunged towards Envy. He sent a blast of fire towards Envy.

"You-" Conceit sent another blast before he could finish.

"Where are they?" demanded Conceit again.

"In the ball room." replied Envy. The group advanced to the ball room, or the ruins left of it. When they arrived, Conceit saw Despair pinned to a wall by Lust. Lust looked at him fiercely.

"Traitor!" yelled Lust. "You betrayed us to be with _them_? With pathetic humans?"

"We may be traitors, but we didn't join these humans for nothing!" retorted Conceit. Al smiled and sent a storm of transmuted spikes toward Lust. She tried to dodge them, but they caught her on her red circle-like markings. She was in a paralyzed state. She let go of Despair, and she fell to the ground. Conceit helped her up. (She is not injured. She immediately healed after Lust retracted her nails.)

"What are you guys doing here?" snapped Despair.

"We came to rescue you." replied Conceit.

"That's what they wanted you to do." said Despair. "They used me as bait. So they could kill us all." Suddenly, Gluttony and Envy appeared.

"Oooh! Lot's of new bodies! Can I eat them, Envy?!" asked Gluttony.

"Don't leave a hair." growled Envy. Gluttony charged toward the group while Envy freed Lust. Edward transmuted a spear and stabbed Gluttony as came running towards them.

"Hey, Doughboy! Over here!" yelled Riku. Gluttony ran towards him. He was about to chomp down on him, when he stopped moving. Rin walked around him and stood next to her brother. She had snuck up on him and paralyzed him with his remains.

Ed had made it a priority to bring the remains of Gluttony, Lust and Envy. He had gotten ahold of them years before, and was saving them for this day. Riku and Rin crouched down and got ready to transmute him. He was standing in the middle of a sealing transmutation circle! Riku was secretly drawing them in various spots of the area while the others were fighting.

Rin and Riku transmuted Gluttony, and he disintegrated.

"One down-" said Rin.

"And two to go!" finished Riku.

"So Envy, one question. Are you a guy or a girl?" asked Conceit.

"Yeah. I've been wondering that too." added Ryu.

"Why you!" roared Envy. He ran toward Ryu and Conceit. Conceit and Ryu ran as fast as they could. Conceit stopped and looked at Envy, who was approaching him. Ryu stood behind him. Envy stopped right in front of Conceit.

"You die first, traitor." growled Envy.

"Actually, I should be saying that to you. Palm tree head." replied Conceit smugly. He shoved something into Envy's stomach. Suddenly, he couldn't move. "Yup. Those are your remains alright. In case you were wondering." Conceit smiled haughtily, and walked away. Ryu transmuted him. He began to disintegrate.

"Conceit! You bastard!" Envy disappeared. Everyone turned their attention over to the last Homunculus on their list. Lust.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Truth

"So, Lust. Are you going to come quietly, or do we have to use force?" asked Despair.

"How rude. We go through all of this trouble to get you two made, and this is how you repay us?" replied Lust, smirking.

"What?" gasped Ryu.

"That's right. We killed your parents."

"Why did you do it?!" screamed Ryu.

"We were short with help. So we decided it would be fun to kill a couple of humans, and get someone stupid enough to try and revive them. I have to say, it could have gone perfectly, if it weren't for them betraying us."

"Why them? Why did you choose them?" asked Ed.

"They killed Pride. They were a threat. Call it revenge. Plus, it was kind of a bonus to see 3 sad, helpless faces see their parents only to find that they had committed a sin." Conceit stood there in shock, when once again, memories flooded into his mind.

It was nighttime and a couple were driving down a road. They were military personnel. They continued to drive, when suddenly, the man saw two shadowy figures dart into an alley. He parked the car, and the couple got out and ran into the same alley. They looked around, but saw nothing. They turned around to exit the alley, when they were confronted by the two figures from before. The man made an attempt to retrieve something from his pocket, but one of the figures extended their nails and stabbed him. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap. The woman retrieved a gun and shot at the two figures. It didn't seem to help. The woman soon ran out of bullets. She backed into the alley. When she reached the dead end, she too was stabbed and fell to the ground. The couple was none other than Roy and Riza Mustang. The two mysterious figures turned out to be Lust and Envy.

When Conceit returned from his vision, he found himself freshly impaled by Lust. He started to get dizzy. She had impaled him in the chest. In his heart, the Philosopher's Stone. He fell to the ground. Despair glared at her, and ran toward Lust, knocking her onto a transmutation circle. She dropped Lust's human remains onto her. She ran toward Conceit, as Ed and Al transmuted Lust.

Conceit lay there, as a dark shadow overcame his mind.

Suddenly, Conceit woke up.

"Where am I?…." groaned Conceit, as he sat up.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Despair, as she leaped up and hugged him.

"Huh? We're back at the house?" said Conceit, still a little confused.

"We dragged you up those stairs. Good thing we brought the car." said Edward.

"You dragged me up the stairs?!"

"It's an expression!" added Alphonse.

"Anyway, it was more like a carry, drop, drag, hobble sort of thing." joked Ryu.

"You dropped me?! That's no way to treat someone!!!! I don't care if it wouldn't hurt me anyway!!!! What injustice!" steamed Conceit.

"Calm down. They're just joking. We all managed to carry you up the staircase. Some how…" reassured Rin.

"Yeah… You know what they say. Dead or unconscious people always seem to be heavier than usual." added Riku. "I'm just glad that you were unconscious!" Everyone looked at Riku. "No. What I meant to say that it's better that he was unconscious than dead. That's what I meant…"

"Oh!!!!" said everyone, understanding what he meant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Still Here

"Well. You two are still here. And unless someone _wants_ to get rid of ya, your gonna always be here. Whatcha gonna do?" asked Riku.

"Stay with us!" suggested Ryu.

"Yeah!" agreed Rin.

"I don't know…" started Despair. "Conceit, what do you think?"

"Don't ask me! You're just asking me so you don't have to think about it."

"Come on! Stay. They aren't _that_ bad. They can be annoying sometimes, but usually they behave." said Edward.

"Hey!" argued the children.

"Just kidding!"

"Well, since we'll be around for a while, how are we gonna explain our existence to the public?" asked Conceit. "I mean, come on. Roy and Riza Mustang, back from the dead?"

"Oh! I know! We can say that you two are Mom and Dad's long lost twins!" suggested Ryu.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant." said Rin.

"You guys can say that you successfully cloned your parents?" joked Despair.

"_That_ would be cool!" said Riku.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Ed. Everyone directed their attention to him.

"What are you thinking, Nii-san?" asked Al.

"I'm thinking that the military made a _big_ mistake. We can just say that the newspapers got the wrong info about the Mustangs, and that they are alive and well."

"But what about the 4 year time lapse?" asked Ryu.

"We'll tell them that they spent the 4 years quietly recuperating from an accident." suggested Al.

"Now you're catching on." said Ed.

"Well, now that we have our story down, what about pulling it off? What if someone figures out that we aren't the real article? We don't know every aspect of their lives. That could potentially blow our cover." debated Conceit.

"I have an idea." said Despair. "We can say that the accident left us with Retrograde amnesia."

"That's genius!" said Ryu.

"What's _retrograde_ amnesia?" asked Riku.

"Retrograde amnesia is a form of amnesia that makes someone unable to remember events that happened before they got amnesia." said Conceit, in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"You feel very smart right now, don't you?" asked Despair.

"Yeah, little bit." said Conceit, well conceitedly.

"I just hope this all works out…" said Rin.

And it did. Despair and Conceit went to work, acting as if they didn't know a single person, but Ed, who served as their guide. They pretended to relearn what they "forgot". They resumed their jobs as military personnel, reprising their human counterparts' previous rankings. Edward resumed his job as head of Central HQ. He told the public that an error was made in the case file concerning Roy and Riza, and that they were alive and well. He also told the ones close to him the truth, though it did take some getting used to. Things are going smoothly. For now. But who knows what the future has in store for our two Homunculi and their friends? What new adventures will they experience? Time will tell us soon enough. For now, leave it to your imagination…

THE END


	9. Bonus stuff & AN

Author's notes: Well, I did it! I finished my second installment of our Homunculi's adventure! I am really quite proud of this one. It starts out real serious, but as the tension lightens up, there's more comedy. Some parts are kinda sappy, but I wouldn't type it any other way. I like the whole "I might be conceited sometimes, but I know I'm not perverted!" thing. I laughed when I reread it. It kinda gave them a Roy and Riza reprise. I kinda regret killing my own character, but at the end, it did turn out to be a god choice. (I'm sorry Gavin! sob) This is sorta non-canon. There are gonna be stories or pictures that will have everyone alive and well. (And not Homunculi.) I do a ton of research for my fanfics to make it as accurate as possible. Hope reading this wasn't a waste of your time…. (If it was sob Sorry! sob) Ah! Disclaimers! Edward and Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell (or in my story Winry Elric. Edo's wife!), Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye (aka in my fic as Riza Mustang. Fangirl's hope…), Lust, Envy, Gluttony and all related concepts belong to Hiromu Arakawa. Despair belongs to Me, because the character personality is my own creation. (Though was actually inspired from a fanfic by Yellow Mask. Don't know who this is btw…) Gavin Mustang, Conceit, Ryu Mustang, Rin Mustang and Riku Mustang all belong to me! Sorry if it's way cheesy!

Bonus Comedy Skits

Skit 1: The Answer!

Conceit: You know what's always bugged me?

Despair: What?

Conceit: I know where Homunculi come from, but what about human beings?

Despair: I've always wondered about that too.

Ryu: What are you two talking about?

Despair: We were just talking about how we know Homunculi come from failed human transmutations, but that we don't know where humans come from.

Riku: You don't know where humans come from?!

Conceit: No… But you guys are humans! You can tell us, right?

Rin: Well, yeah.

Conceit & Despair: Then tell us!

Ryu: We know the answer, but you aren't gonna like it…

Conceit & Despair: Tell us!

Riku: You really aren't gonna like it…

Conceit & Despair: Tell us!

Rin: You sure?

Conceit & Despair: Yes!

Ryu, Rin & Riku: Okay… Humans come from….

1 Hour later

Ryu, Rin & Riku: And that's where humans come from!

Conceit & Despair: ……………… Ugh……………..

Ryu: We told ya you weren't gonna like the answer!

Skit 2: The Secret of the Eye patch!

Ryu: Hey Conceit. You have my father's body, right?

Conceit: Yeah. It should be a carbon copy of his. Down to every single hair.

Ryu: Really?

Conceit: Yup!

Ryu: But, my father had a blind left eye. He always had to wear an eye patch to hide it.

Conceit: Yeah….

Ryu: So, you said that your body is the exactly the same as his.

Conceit: Uh huh…..

Ryu: So, shouldn't you have a blind left eye too?

Conceit: Well, yeah.

Ryu: So what's the deal? Why don't you have a blind eye?

Conceit: Your father never had a blind eye! He just wore it for looks!

Ryu: ………………………………...

Skit 3: Like Father, Like Homunculus!

Ryu: Dammit! This sucks. My arm is broken, so I can't drive anywhere.

Conceit: Not to worry! I'll drive you to where ever you want to go!

Rin: You can drive?

Conceit: Yes!

Riku: Well, you can legally drive, since you're using our father's identity. He does have a license, though he rarely drove.

Conceit: Okay! Everyone into the car!

Despair: I have a bad feeling about this….

After they arrive at their destination, Conceit parks the car. Badly.

Riku: Gets out of car, falls onto his knees LAND!!!

Conceit: Aw, come on! My driving isn't that bad!

Rin: On the contrary, you drive just like our dad did.

Despair: And how was that?

Ryu: Let's just say that his driving was the reason that he never drove often to begin with.

Conceit: What's that supposed to mean?!

Ryu: Our dad drove like he was in a demolition derby.

Despair: Ha ha! Guess it's like father, like Homunculus!


End file.
